The present invention relates generally to a back scrubber and, more particularly, to a back scrubber which may be removably secured to a bathroom or shower stall wall for use in cleaning and drying one's back.
The back scrubber of the present invention is particularly suitable for use in home and hotel bathrooms and shower stalls for the cleansing and drying of one's back during and after bathing. It will, of course, be appreciated that the average individual is unable to reach certain parts of their back without mechanical assistance. This mobility is particularly acute in those people suffering from arthritis and obesity. The handheld back brush is a common implement employed to accomplish this goal. Additionally, wall mounted back scrubbers have also been used in the past to effect the same result. These back scrubbers are generally attached to a shower or bath wall and are designed to have a person rub his or her back against them. Examples of such prior art back scrubbers are the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,750,226; 3,612,044; 3,577,985; 3,040,337 and 2,904,038.
Generally, these prior art back scrubbers required prior sudsing of the exterior surface of the scrubber before use. Additionally, these back scrubbers did not permit easy interchange of the scrubber element for use by different members of the family nor did they provide the added feature of an easily mounted drying element so that, after bathing, one might be able to use the same back scrubber as a back drier.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved back scrubber adapted to be removably secured to a bathroom or shower stall wall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a back scrubber which is self-soaping.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a back scrubber which includes easily mounted scrubber and drying elements.